Soap bars are required to have a smooth feel to provide comfortable in-use properties. However some ingredients in soap material can lead to grittiness during washing. A common feature of most soap processing lines is the use at the final plodder stage of scrap soap from the stamped bars. Soap from this source will have a lower water content than the soap feed material and will thus be harder. The presence of the scrap soap can lead to grittiness in the bar. Grittiness may also develop when a superfatting agent is added to soap after the final dryer stage.
The present invention utilises processing conditions to reduce grittiness by subjecting the soap feedstock to considerable working in an efficient manner.